Te recuerdo en navidad
by Distroyer
Summary: Klaus, 2019. Un pequeño recuerdo le llega a la mente a Klaus sobre su esposa Lydia. Buenos y amargos momentos compartidos en vida.


**Ayer me vi la película de Klaus. Yo pensaba que era una serie jaj en fin. Fue un gran error no haberla visto desde antes pero no es tarde. Quise escribir este one shot en honor a Klaus y su esposa y también incluí un poco a la besto ship Jesper x Alva osi. Es un OS triste, advierto. Que pena que la peli aun no tenga su propia clasificación aquí. Si no han visto Klaus, andenle corranle a verla ya, es hermosa! Tal vez si luego se me ocurre algo, mezcle la película con el universo de el origen de los guardianes. **

**Por tanto, si ya vieron la peli, se puede situar este evento entre desde que Klaus empezó a repartir juguetes formalmente, y hasta que lo vemos ya mas viejo. Casi de entre las ultimas escenas de la pelicula. **

* * *

Nos encontramos en el pequeño poblado de Smeerensburg, una isla tanto helada, lúgubre, así como inhóspita ubicada en el círculo polar ártico cuyos lugareños son tan fríos como su hogar vestido de nieve; que parecen desconocer de la amabilidad y sobre todo el respeto al prójimo. Los Ellingboe y los Krum. Unos con otros no se mezclan ni se soportan. Ambos bandos de las dos principales familias que habitan el lugar han sabido comportarse de manera déspota unos con otros al más mínimo tintineo de una campana y manteniendo una pelea perpetua entre ambos clanes que ha perdurado desde tiempos ancestrales por el honor al linaje, la sangre y el orgullo, y que aún está muy lejos de tener fin.

Sin embargo existe una pareja en especial que es ajena a todo ese conflicto sin sentido. Una pareja a la que no le importa en absoluto entrometerse en ese egocentrismo familiar ridículo que se ha venido cargando por generaciones. Por lo mismo, dos recién casados deciden iniciar su vida juntos lo más alejados posible de la aldea. Sin importar que se encuentren en los límites de la pequeña civilización conocida, desean mantener distancia de los lugareños que desconocen lo que es vivir en armonía. Que horrible vivir de esa forma, el no hablarse unos a otros por el peso de un apellido. Es por eso que Klaus y Lydia se han adentrado tanto en las montañas como las condiciones climáticas se los permitieron y han establecido su hogar ahí.

Klaus no pudo negarle ese deseo a su esposa. Ella quedó embelesada por el lugar, la zona, la vista. Era armonioso, pacifico, bello, sublime. Era perfecto y no necesitaban de nada más para ser felices. Solo ellos dos, un hermoso crepúsculo al amanecer pintando el cielo de colores violáceos y rosados cuando asoman los primeros rayos del sol; acurrucarse junto a la fogata, él proveyendo leña para el hogar desde temprano y ella esperándole al medio día con una comida preparada con amor.

Bueno, tal vez un último detalle hacía falta. Ser ellos dos era magnífico. Pero ser tres es mejor. Bueno, quizá cuatro, o por qué no cinco. Oh, y seis podría ser incluso mejor. Estaban dispuestos a ser tantos como fuera posible. Ellos querían risas infantiles al rededor, querían juegos y sonrisas, querían la alegría que solo un niño puede traer al lecho familiar. Habiendo cumplido con sus deberes maritales de marido y mujer, Lydia siempre esperaba ansiosa poder sentir los típicos síntomas de la gestación. Pero estos no ocurrieron la primera vez. Sabían que no sería fácil. —Solo debemos seguir intentando.-Se decían.

Probaron una segunda vez. Y una tercera. Claro, una cuarta vez. Siempre sin el resultado esperado. Corrían los días, se volvieron meses hasta casi cumplirse el año. Klaus nunca perdía la esperanza de poder tener un bebé. Seguía tan entusiasmado como el primer día y lo demostraba siempre creando un nuevo juguete cada vez. Un pequeño auto, una muñeca, un trineo, lo que su imaginación le dictara. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera. Si llegaba el momento, un niño o una niña. O ambos, se encontraba preparado con un juguete hecho a mano por él mismo para el caso que fuere. Un juguete para su querido primogénito y los que siguieran. Un juguete para cada ocasión, cada gusto, todos los tamaños y todos los colores.

Quería mostrarle a su esposa lo que hoy había creado. Entró a la habitación y la vio aún recostada con todas las almohadas como apoyo tras su espalda. Un tarro de leche recién hervida entre sus manos y su mirada se encontraba perdida. No se le notaba buen semblante. Eso lo desánimo pues adivinaba la causa pero seguía optimista. —¿Te pasa algo querida?-Inquirió antes que todo.

—Oh, no cielo ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Parecía apenas notar que no estaba sola en el aposento. A pesar de todo, ella siempre trataría de mostrar su mejor sonrisa. —Estoy bien. Estoy...-No valía la pena terminar esa frase. Sus ojos seguían bajos.

Aclara su garganta antes de hablar. —Querida, esta noche podemos...

—No Klaus. No estoy de humor hoy.-Respondió adivinando la propuesta hecha ya tantas veces con anterioridad. Ahí está su inconformidad. Es raro en ella ver el lado negativo pero estaba cansada. Pará él era fácil decirlo y admiraba su perseverancia, en cambio ella era diferente, temía estar perdiendo esa vivacidad con la que al principio tanto anhelaba volver su sueño realidad. Evadió la mirada y la desvió hacía el paisaje nevado proporcionado desde su ventana.

Su esposo tomó un profundo respiro, sintiéndose levemente herido por el estado de ánimo de su mujer. Fue a ella, olvidándose de la sorpresa que iba a mostrarle por un momento. Se sentó a su lado y recargó sus reconfortantes manos sobre sus hombros. Eso la hacía sentir mejor, como si con un toque mágico le hiciera llevarse sus penas muy lejos. —Sé cómo te sientes. Ya ha sido una espera larga. Tal vez no sea este año pero el siguiente...

—Sí, el siguiente.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Así continuaron los meses, pasaron tres, cuatro, cinco. Klaus mantenía su promesa sin importar cuando estuvieran tardando. —El próximo.-Repitió él.

— ¿Y si no?-Dijo con desánimo.

—No digas eso. Verás que se puede.

—Tal vez. Pero estoy pensando llamar a un médico. Debimos hacerlo hace tiempo.

Un médico. Klaus estaba empezando a preocuparse igual. Tal vez no fuera necesario. Lydia estaba bien, no había nada malo en ella. Él lo sabía. Quizás ella no era la del problema. No quería que su dulce ángel pensara que había algún problema consigo misma. Además un médico no era barato. Por desgracia, si viniera, debería ser del poblado vecino más cercano y eso estaba como a dos días en barco y tres por tierra. Ningún habitante de Smeerensburg profesaba ser doctor por desgracia, al menos no por ahora, por lo que enfermarse era una situación que no podían permitirse. Volvió a inhalar profundo. Tomó sus manos delicadamente como pareciera que un hombre de su apariencia difícilmente podría hacer y las besó con dulzura. —Sí te hace feliz, lo haremos.

Le beso la frente. Klaus se preparó, tomó el dinero que juntos ahorraron y emprendió el pesado viaje en barco con el buen marinero local Morgens. Tipo agradable al querer hacer platica con él para no volver el ambiente más incómodo y de las pocas personas que tampoco se metía entre la disputa de los pueblerinos sino que aprendió a vivir con eso. Pero Klaus era un hombre que con pocas palabras se daba a entender, y Morgens al darse cuenta del motivo de su viaje y que tenía que ver con su esposa prefirió no hacer tantas preguntas acerca de un tema tan delicado. Consiguieron al médico y así partieron de regreso, haciendo en total cuatro días dejando a Lydia sola pero con todas las comodidades posibles en casa para no volver su espera un martirio.

Fue todo el quinto día practicando pruebas sin dejarle a Klaus interferir en la habitación, y al caer la noche fue que por fin el doctor otorgó un diagnóstico poco favorable para la pareja. Ambos fueron y se abrazaron mutuamente ante la noticia, con una Lydia desconsolada negándose a aceptar lo que acababan de oír. Infertilidad. —No, no, no...-Lloro ella en brazos de su amado. —Todo el tiempo fue mi culpa.

—Nunca fue tu culpa querida. No es tu culpa.-La consoló con fervor.

Los primeros días luego de eso fue difícil hacerse a la idea de no poder concebir un bebé. Con el corazón acongojado y los ánimos por el suelo, Lydia no podía hacer mucho por si misma así que Klaus se encargó de sacarla adelante y encargarse por algunas semanas de los quehaceres del hogar. Ella observaba con ojos aguados todas las repisas a su alrededor. Las repisas de la estancia donde descansaban cientos de juguetes que nunca tendrían un uso para quienes fueron pensados.

Al pasar los años el amor de ambos siguió tan inquebrantable como siempre. Ya adaptados a la idea de compartir ese sentimiento entre ambos y nadie más. La señora Klaus adoptó la costumbre de alimentar a las aves del lugar. Eran su consuelo, su pasatiempo, sus mejores amigas. Si no se veía ningún pájaro allá abajo en la aldea seria porque todos estaban en casa de Lydia siendo alimentados con alpiste y centeno. Le compartió aquel pasatiempo a su esposo y él como buen carpintero comenzó a diseñarles unas casitas para su reposo que colgaban de los árboles que los rodeaban. Cada mañana el matrimonio era bienvenido a un nuevo día con el trino de las aves que esperaban ansiosas por su ración de comida.

Pero esa acción dejó de ser frecuente cuando la señora Klaus enfermó con una fiebre terrible. Sufrió en cama con su enfermedad varias semanas, que pasó a ser una alta temperatura corporal con una tos que le hizo difícil poder hablar. La edad ya le pesaba en el cuerpo para moverse con mayor fluidez. —Cuida de las aves, Klaus. Las aves…-Dijo en un susurro, agonizante en delirios debido a su mal. Su color de piel palideció notoriamente.

—Lo haré querida. Te pondrás bien en poco tiempo, para que sigas cuidando tú de ellas igual.-Le acarició la cabellera encanecida, peinándole los cabellos que obstruían su rostro.

—No…no lo creo cielo. Sera difícil recuperarse de esta.

—El doctor…el doctor, Lydia. Podemos hacerlo venir y…

—No, Klaus. Déjalo así. Estaré bien, estaré bien.-Después le ganó el sueño profundo y su marido no quiso importunarla mas.

—Sí, sí Lydia. Estarás bien.

Ambos interpretaron esa última frase de forma diferente. A los pocos días de esa pequeña charla, Lydia no volvió a despertar. Su esposo le lloró mucho, y con toda la pena en su corazón, tuvo que fabricar por su cuenta aquel objeto que se temía: el lugar de reposo eterno de su mujer.

Klaus nunca olvidó su promesa. Continuó construyendo refugio a los pájaros. De vez en cuando podía sentir su presencia cuando el viento soplaba calmo en las mañanas y hacia agitar sutilmente las casitas de madera colgantes, haciéndolas tintinear unas con otras, haciéndole saber que aún le hacía compañía.

* * *

—Klaus… ¡Klaus! ¿Me escuchas, amigo?

—Eh… ¡¿Eh?!-Reaccionó de repente al escuchar la voz de su amigo Jesper llamándolo y regresándolo al tiempo presente.

—Genial, en serio no me estabas escuchando.-Dice el más joven cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—No, no. Lo siento Jesper. Decías algo, pero sólo escuché el principio y luego…

—Te perdiste.-Concluyó el otro raudamente.

—Sí. De verdad lo siento.-Admite apenado rascando sus sienes. —Decías algo sobre matrimonio, y yo sólo empecé a recordar a Lydia.-Jesper guardó silencio. Al menos como una forma de guardar respeto hacia los que ya no están. Entendía a su amigo. Le pasaba seguido recordar con cariño a su compañera de vida. Ambos hombres miraron expectantes hacia la puesta de sol, sentados sobre un tronco recién cortado en el momento en que decidieron descansar un rato de sus labores. —Sabes, siento su presencia ahora…está aquí con nosotros.-Sonrió con gratitud. Una ligera brisa de aire helado les rozó ligeramente los rostros haciéndoles enrojecer las mejillas. Como si Lydia les brindara una amorosa caricia que se quedaba marcada en la piel. Las casas de aves tintinearon y el mismo aire elevó un poco de nieve del suelo, moviéndola de lugar.

—Oh…hola, Lydia.-Comentó Jesper hacia el viento, con algo de pena por estarle hablando a la nada.

—…Un momento ¿Matrimonio?-Reaccionó el mayor. — ¿Por qué salió el tema?-Se giró a mirar a Jesper.

—Sí…-Este giró los ojos sintiéndose nervioso.-te decía que…creo que ya es hora…-Dudó un segundo, pero sacó de sus bolsillos un pañuelo que envolvía algo pequeño en él y se lo entregó para que averiguara por sí mismo.

Klaus desdobló sin prisa aquel pedazo de tela fina y observó lo que guardaba entre sus pliegues. Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron maravillados. —…Este anillo...-Dijo admirando lo hermoso que era. Pequeño, frágil, delicado entre sus robustas manos, con un brillo dorado resplandeciente a contra luz del sol.

—Sí.-Secundó Jesper. —Pienso dárselo a Alva ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Que qué opino?-Siguió observando el anillo. No debió ser barato. De pronto se echó a reír como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Profirió aquella risa sonora, contagiosa y bonachona por la que todos en el pueblo lo identifican. Así que Jesper al fin se animó a dar el gran paso. Se casará con Miss Alva, la dulce y energética maestra de Smeerensburg que todos los niños aman.

—Sí, sí. Ríete. Voy muy en serio con ella, Klaus. Nuestra relación ha prosperado mucho y creo que ya es momento de hacerlo.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Jesper! Empezaba a preguntarme cuando lo harías. Me has sorprendido. Me rio porque estoy feliz por ti. Por ustedes.-Procede a regresar la joya como se la había entregado. — ¿Y…piensan tener hijos?-Elevó sus gruesas cejas esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Hijos? –Jesper pareció sorprendido y se lo pensó un momento. —Hijos ¡Claro! ¡Muchos! ¡Los que vengan! Bueno…primero tengo que proponérselo a Alva. Quizá ella sólo quiere un o dos ¡No importa! Adoro a los niños.-Dice. Klaus sonrió para si mismo. Jesper le recordó a él en los buenos y viejos tiempos.—Hey, y ellos te adoran a ti. Mis hijos también te amarán y te llamarán tío Klaus.-Le palmeó el hombro.

—Lo sé.-Responde con nostalgia. Si bien con Lydia nunca pudieron alcanzar ese sueño, quien diría que ahora todos los chicos buenos en Smeerensburg lo quieren tanto y él los considera a todos como sus niños. Sobre todo porque puede llevarles la alegría que él siempre tuvo en su gran corazón, haciendo lo que siempre ha amado, realizando juguetes, y cada navidad las entregas se siguen expandiendo. Mas niños, mas anhelos, mas sonrisas y sueños cumplidos, mas lugares a los que llegar. — ¡De prisa, Jesper! Debemos volver a trabajar.-Se levanta del lugar que ocupaba en el tronco con energías renovadas y animando a su amigo a seguirlo. — ¡Navidad no espera a nadie y aún nos quedan más juguetes que terminar! ¡Oh ho ho ho ho ho!


End file.
